1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to steel edged gypsum wall panels engageable by flanged studs for wall partition construction utilizing two parallel rows of gypsum wall panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hollow wall building construction has wide industrial and residential acceptance especially utilizing gypsum wall paneling. In many such wall systems flanged studs are supportively concealed within slots, or kerfs, which are provided along marginal edges of the panels. Some systems provide removable stud portions at the kerf engaging edge allowing accessibility to the hollow space. Other wall constructions provide clips which engage the marginal panel edge and resiliently snap engage a flanged stud.
Because of the strength required along the panel edges to prevent breakage during shipping, installation, and normal abuse, many attempts have been made to protect the edge. Some systems have eliminated the kerfed edge and provided a metal cladding at the exterior face of the panel which terminates in resiliently engaging snap-on portions. Although avoiding the problems with abuse and breakage at the corner, the system requires a costly stud having mating snap-on portions for the metal panel edging. It would be desirable to utilize conventional I-shaped metal studs and yet provide the panel protection which metal affords.
Other wall assemblies have provided a facing and edging formed from sheet metal for use with interlocking wall panels. In this type of system the panels engage one another intermediate the studs, and at stud locations would engage the stud. This interlocking feature is provided so that panels may be connected between large stud spacing without requiring intermediate studding.
A problem with many of the metal clad and metal edged panels is the inability of the design to provide flush or planar surfaces at the front and back faces. This becomes particularly significant during shipping and storage where panels are stacked one on top of another. Without this, the particular metal shaped edges are subject to damage and deformation which is unavoidable during normal loading and unloading procedures. It is therefore desired by the building industry that a steel edged gypsum panel be provided which can be stored, loaded and unloaded in a conventional stacking procedure without additional time consuming cautious handling procedures to avoid damage.
It is also desirable to have straight and parallel panel edges that allow tight and flush joints when installed at flanged metal studs. Further, it is desirable to provide a gypsum panel with greater resistance to impacts than with conventionally kerfed edge board. In providing this greater resistance it is also desirable that, because of the increased strength and protection inherent in metal edging, the thickness of the board may be reduced without sacrificing structural integrity.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a gypsum panel with steel edging channels that provide strength and protection at marginal edges.
It is an important object of this invention to provide steel edging channels engageable with conventional metal flanged studs widely utilized in kerfed edge wall partition construction.
It is a related object of this invention to provide a steel edged gypsum panel which has flush front and back faces permitting stacking of panels without damage.
It is an allied object of this invention to provide a steel edged gypsum panel which allows reduced panel thickness, in comparison with present saw kerfed gypsum panels, without sacrificing strength and stability.
It is also a related object of this invention to provide steel edged gypsum panels having a metal sheet covering the face of the panel to provide additional protection and utility as a writing or tackboard surface.